Gradual los of attenuation markers occurs during manufacturing of live viral vaccines, including Oral Poliovirus Vaccine (OPV). Therefore each manufactured lot of OPV is being tested for safety in monkeys. The goal of the current project is to develop molecular alternative that would predict the outcome of the monkey neurovirulence test based on direct quantitation of mutations occurring in attenuated poliovirus during vaccine manufacture.